Many appliances are battery powered, and it is common to use battery packs containing rechargeable batteries. Such appliances are often supplied with a charger for charging the batteries. Such chargers may be designed to attach directly to the battery powered appliance in order to provide a charging current to the batteries. Alternatively the batteries or battery pack may be removed from the appliance and inserted into a charging dock of a charger.
A way of simplifying the method for charging such a battery pack is therefore desirable.